1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor module, and more particularly, to a modular and miniature assembly motor.
2. Related Art
Miniature motor modules in current practice include a motor system and a circuit board for driving. In most of the miniature motor modules, the motor system is firstly assembled; then, signal lines and power lines pre-installed inside the motor system are pulled out to connect with the circuit board, so as to drive the motor system of the miniature motor module to operate; therefore, parts to be driven can be driven by the motor system.
However, volumes of the above-mentioned miniature motor modules may not be miniaturized because their motor system is too complex. As shown in FIG. 1, it is a conventional motor system P10. The motor system P10 is induced by magnetic flux in radial directions generated by means of the stator winding P11 and the rotor magnetic P12 to rotate. And most of the stator windings P11 are produced by the way of mechanical automation; hence, how precision of the mechanical automation affects the rate of slots to be occupied by coils of the motor windings. In addition, a lot of conductive magnet plates have to be used; however, poor rotation efficiency of the motor system P10 may still occur because of effects of unsmooth operation or large cogging torque. Besides, if the rate of slots to be occupied by coils of the motor windings is too high, the thickness of the whole motor system P10 will be increased, so that the purpose of the miniaturization may not be achieved.
Therefore, the components of the above-mentioned motor system P10 would not be easily reduced, so that the difficulty for assembly is increased and the mechanical automation for assembling is also hard to be applied. Besides, there is also a problem when the motor system P10 is connected to the driving circuits of the circuit board for driving in final assembly stage; therefore, the space size of the motor becomes harder to be reduced.
From above facts, currently there exist problems that the motor system P10 of the miniature motor module and the circuit board for driving are unable to be implemented as a modular design. This will also affect assembly of the miniature motor modules. Therefore, it can be seen that the miniature motor modules is still unable to achieve simplification and compactness, and the problems are needed to be overcome.